Broken Glass
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: /!\SPOILER SAISON 4 théorie du miroir /!\ "Elle comprend que si cet homme a oublié jusqu'à la moindre parcelle d'elle, il n'a pas oublié sa vengeance sur le crocodile, il n'a pas oublié sa Milah, elle comprend que cet homme ne ressent plus rien pour elle si ce n'est de la haine, elle comprend que si Killian Jones l'a aimée, cet homme ne tombera jamais amoureux d'elle. "
1. Chapter 1

**Bonswwaar ~**

**Cet OS est basé sur le futur de CS, notamment l'affaire du miroir de la Snow Queen. Certain vont sûrement se dire, mais qu'est-ce que. Alors il s'agit d'une théorie qui flotte sur le net (and by net i mean tumblr) comme quoi la snow queen aurait un miroir et si une personne se prend des fragments de miroir dans la poitrine et dans les yeux je crois, elle devient incapable de discerner la beauté et d'aimer ce qu'elle aimait. Beaucoup pensent que ceci arrivera à nôtre cher pirate, et je ne peux qu'approuver cette théorie. C'est pourquoi j'ai écrit ceci.**

**Je préviens, si ce que j'ai posté la semaine dernière c'était fluuuf everywhereee cette semaine c'est plus angst et drama everywhere. **

**De plus, cet OS est en deux partie, j'ai déjà écrit la seconde, et selon le nombre de rewiews que j'ai je posterai plus ou moins tôt i think. (4 rewiew pour plus de 200 vues je veux pas râler mais quand mêêême c'est deux secondes et ça me montre que vous n'en avez pas rien à faire de ce que je raconte)**

**Une très bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>REPONSE AUX REWIEWS : <strong>

**Melanie5629 : Awww merci, ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que ça t'a plu ! Et oui je confirme, faire face à ce Killian Jones plein d'amour god. Merci encore ! **

**Jessica : Merciiiii c'est adorable ! **

**Crazy : Oh un petit chou NCISien ! Merci dearie, je te bisoute ta petite joue ! **

**SianaReiguon : C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ! **

* * *

><p><strong>"Nothing ever ends poetically. It ends and we turn it into poetry. All that blood was never once beautiful. It was just red."<strong>

**(petite traduction pour les chous fâchés avec l'anglais : Rien ne se termine avec poésie. Ca se termine, et nous en faisons de la poésie. Tout ce sang n'a jamais été poétique. C'était juste rouge. /le tout est approximatif)**

* * *

><p>Trois mois après l<em>'incident, <em>elle est toujours capable de revivre la scène avec la même intensité, elle se rappelle distinctement de chaque détails appartenant à la grotte de cette foutue Reine des Neiges, elle revoit distinctement l'expression de douleur qui défigure son beau visage, elle revoit cette maudite flamme s'éteindre dans l'océan de son regard, elle le revoit s'effondrer au sol, elle revoit cette putain d'expression occupant ses traits.

Cette incompréhension, cette_ fatalité. _

Et puis elle ressent ce même frisson d'horreur, elle perçoit cette même main s'accrocher à son cœur et le tordre à lui en arracher des larmes, et cette panique qui la pousse à s'élancer vers lui.

S'élancer vers son corps sans vie.

Elle ne le sait pas ça encore, bien sûr. Ça ne monte pas encore jusqu'au cerveau, elle ne réalise pas, elle est hébétée de douleur, trompée par son espoir.

Il ne pouvait pas lui filer entre les doigts comme ça.

L'instant suivant, elle est à genoux, son beau visage reposant contre ses cuisses et elle presse ses mains sur sa poitrine, elle les presse de toutes ses forces, elle les presse à en avoir mal, et peut être qu'elle crie, peut-être qu'elle pleure, elle ne s'en souvient pas de _ça, _elle ne se souvient que de lui.

De ses putains de yeux bleus qui la regardent avec cette tendresse dérisoire, de sa main tâchée de son sang qui vient caresser son visage dans un dernier effort, de ses lèvres virant vers un tendre violet qui murmurent une excuse.

« Je...suis...désolé...Emma.. »

Et ils savent tous les deux pourquoi il est désolé, il est désolé par qu'il sait qu'il ne va pas tenir sa promesse, ce_ tu ne me perdras jamais, _et mon dieu elle le hait alors que sa main s'affaisse au sol et qu'il cesse de répondre à ses cris désespérés.

Et puis alors ce n'est que du sang, du sang partout, sur elle, sur lui, autour d'eux, et ses larmes qui se mêlent au liquide écarlate, et les sanglots qu'elle n'arrive pas à contenir, et elle n'arrive plus à respirer, elle reste juste là, sa main droite sur son cœur et l'autre touchant son beau visage froid.

Ce n'est plus qu'elle et la noirceur de cette nuit sans fin.

Après ça, elle ne se rappelle de rien. Black out comme ils diraient. L'esprit qui cesse de fonctionner pour se protéger, parce que la douleur n'est pas humainement supportable, parce qu'elle l'a perdu et qu'elle n'a pas été foutue de le sauver.

Paraît-il que ses parents sont arrivés à temps, qu'il n'était pas complètement parti finalement et qu'ils ont réussi à le réanimer.

(C'est faux. Il était bel et bien parti.)

Maintenant qu'elle y repense, elle aurait préféré qu'il parte d'un seul coup, pas comme ça, pas espoir par espoir.

Parce que lorsque ses parents lui disent qu'il va se réveiller et lui revenir, des sourires pleins les larmes, et bien peut être qu'elle est conne, mais elle y croit.

Mon dieu excusez-la, elle a l'audace de se croire à sa deuxième chance, elle a l'audace de croire qu'il ne lui a pas menti finalement.

(« Menteur ! » elle hurle en secouant son corps sans vie, le visage bouffé de larmes et de sang, mais elle ne s'en souvient pas de ça, non, ça fait partie des trucs qu'elle a oublié lorsqu'il l'a oubliée.)

A partir de ce moment-là, elle passe sa vie à l'hôpital, à son chevet, sa main serrant fermement la sienne.

_Ne t'envole pas. _

Les membres de sa famille n'osent pas commenter, n'ose pas la faire revenir à la réalité, même Henry reste en retrait, regarde sa mère partir un peu avec le pirate.

Les médecins parlent de miracle, elle parlera bientôt de malédiction.

Et puis un jour, certainement le plus beau jour de sa vie dans un autre monde où les fins heureuses existent, il bouge et ouvre les yeux.

Deux océans ravagés qui se posent sur son visage, et mon dieu la joie qui l'étreint n'est pas humaine, et plus rien n'existe si ce n'est son regard, _vivant_, et alors elle se penche vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, pour sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, et elle a des larmes plein les yeux et des sourires plein le cœur, mais tant pis c'est _lui_.

(Ce n'est pas lui. Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas encore.)

Mais quelque chose de terrible survient alors, un quelque chose contre lequel elle n'a pas pu se préparer.

(Maintenant elle le sait. Il a survécu pour lui faire_ mal_.)

-Qui êtes vous ?

Alors, on pourrait comparer le monde d'Emma Swan a un château de carte déjà fragile qui s'effondre face à un simple souffle.

Et alors qu'elle lui dédit un sourire, un murmure d'agonie passe la barrière tremblante de ses lèvres.

-_Killian..._

* * *

><p>Au commencement, elle croit à un avenir, elle croit à cette seconde chance malgré l'absence de ses souvenirs, puisqu'ils peuvent en créer de nouveaux, elle y croit de toutes ses forces bon dieu, et ses parents sont là pour la soutenir, pour lui assurer qu'elle est sur le bon chemin.<p>

Parce qu'on n'abandonne pas les personnes auxquelles on tient.

Mais très vite, elle comprend, réalise.

Elle comprend que si cet homme a oublié jusqu'à la moindre parcelle d'elle, il n'a pas oublié sa vengeance sur le crocodile, il n'a pas oublié sa Milah, elle comprend que cet homme ne ressent plus rien pour elle si ce n'est de la haine, elle comprend que si Killian Jones l'a aimée, cet homme ne tombera jamais amoureux d'elle.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? Elle lui demande un jour, assise à son chevet d'hôpital.

Il arque un sourcil, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Si loin du sourire plein d'affection qu'il lui dédiait auparavant.

-Quelque chose qui vaudrait la peine que je m'en souvienne ?

Et ça craque à l'intérieur, ça craque et c'est écœurant comme elle s'accroche pourtant, comme elle est convaincue qu'elle le ramènera à elle.

Son père est là pour la récupérer en morceaux à la sortie de la chambre, il est là pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer que ça ira, que Killian Jones ne peut pas être si loin.

Le lendemain, il n'est plus dans son lit d'hôpital, et elle fixe son lit vide en retenant avidement ses larmes, la mâchoire contractée à s'en briser les dents, les jointures blanches.

_Gold._

Comme prévu, elle le connaît finalement encore un peu, elle le retrouve maîtrisé par son ennemi dans sa librairie (il est toujours aussi malin) et Rumplestilskin ne peut que lui dédier un regard méprisant alors qu'elle passe les menottes à son ancien petit ami, un regard qui veut dire _fait attention, la prochaine fois tu ne pourrais ne pas le retrouver en entier._

Et elle serre les dents lorsque son idiot lui demande ce qu'elle lui veut à travers les barreaux de sa cellule.

-Pourquoi tenez-vous autant à ce que je sois en sécurité ?

Et elle voudrait le gifler, parce que lui n'en a rien à faire d'elle ( et elle ne sait pas encore à quel point ) mais elle se retient et se contente de siffler d'un ton froid :

-C'est mon boulot.

Il hausse un sourcil, peu convaincu, mais ne pose plus de questions.

Et pendant qu'elle tente de lui rappeler ce qu'il était, Regina et son acolyte travaillent à le ramener parmi eux, parce que décidément un pirate suicidaire dans Storybrook qui n'hésite pas à mettre la vie des autres en danger, ça n'arrange personne.

Et elle dépérit chaque jour un peu plus tandis qu'il sombre dans cette noirceur malsaine, dans cette vengeance sanguinaire.

Elle n'arrive pas à le sauver, elle n'arrive pas à le sauver de lui-même et ça la tue.

Un jour que Gold est fatigué de ses attaques sans cesse, il lève une boule de feu vers son beau visage, et elle a de la chance d'être dans les parages. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et le grand magicien se retrouve cloué au mur alors qu'elle rugit :

-La prochaine fois que vous tentez de le blesser, je m'arrangerai pour que ça ne se produise plus jamais.

Et le pirate ne comprend pas, la dévisage avec des yeux ronds alors qu'elle le traîne avec elle jusqu'à la station.

-Pourquoi, lui demande-t-il simplement une fois arrivés.

Et elle voudrait lui répondre d'aller se faire foutre, qu'elle est fatiguée de lui, qu'il lui manque bon sang, et tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire c'est le dévisager avec toute la peine du monde dans les yeux.

-Tu es peut être persuadé que la seule raison pour laquelle tu es ici est tuer ton crocodile, mais je sais que tu as tord.

Un instant s'écoule. Quelques secondes à peine.

Inhumaines. Cruelles.

Et puis il rit mon dieu, il rit, et c'est la chose la plus effroyable qu'elle ait entendu. Un rire jaune, plein de violence et de haine.

Et elle reste là, appuyée contre son bureau comme un pantin désarticulé, réalisant qu'elle l'a bien perdu, qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière cette fois.

(« Il ne t'abandonnerait pas, lui. » lui rappelle David un soir où laisser tomber semble si facile.)

Elle se mord les lèvres, baisse les yeux, le cœur au bord des yeux.

-J'ai dû t'aimer énormément.

Les mots sont plats, dénués d'émotions, simple affirmation, il constate et lorsque ses yeux remontent vers lui, la peine n'en est que plus grande.

Elle l'a pris pour acquis.

-Plutôt oui, sourit-elle, et il y a dans ce sourire tous les regrets du monde.

Si elle avait su bon sang.

-Et toi aussi j'imagine.

Elle déglutie, baisse les yeux.

-On peut dire ça.

Il fronce les sourcils, et elle sait qu'il tente de se souvenir, de se rappeler, et alors ça ne peut qu'être sa chance à saisir.

Elle s'approche de lui, hésitante, il a lui fait tant de mal ces derniers mois, mais ce n'est pas lui, et c'est ce qui est le plus douloureux, qu'un étranger puisse la blesser si profondément.

Elle fixe ses grands yeux qu'elle chérissait, qui ne sont plus que vides et rage, ses lèvres qui avaient pour habitude de lui dédier le plus grand des sourires, elle fixe son amour perdu et elle pose ses mains sur joues rugueuses, elle ferme très fort les yeux et elle presse sa bouche contre la sienne, petite flamme à deux doigt de s'éteindre convaincue qu'un souffle la fera renaître.

Il ne la repousse pas, pas même lorsque ses larmes viennent se mêler au baiser, parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de miracles, parce qu'il ne l'aime plus, parce qu'il ne sera jamais capable de l'aimer de nouveau.

Et elle le sait bon sang, elle le sait et c'est ce qui fait le plus mal alors qu'elle continue à presser désespérément sa bouche contre la sienne, à s'en faire mal, pour oublier qu'à l'instant où leur peau ne se toucheront plus il n'y aura plus aucun espoir, plus de_ nous_, plus que des souvenirs et un sourire dans le cœur.

-Je suis désolé.

Trois mots.

Et il lui tourne le dos.

(Comme tout le monde.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjouur !**

**Comme promis, voici la suite. Je tiens à dire que je suis vraiment complètement sur les fesses de toutes les réponses que j'ai eu, je vous aime, ça me donne vraiment envie de me dépêtrer la tête pour vous pondre un truc mieux ! (ici même nous reconnaissons mon talent pour les mots, d'où l'utilisation de verbes très délicats tels que pondre. Teutafait. Like a boss.) **

**Personnellement, j'adorerai qu'un truc comme ça arrive. Voir Emma se battre pour Killian, même si ça fait mal, il en vaut la peine. Bon okay je pleurerai sûrement en voyant mon bb Emma tout triste et tout le angst mais...désolée mon côté auteure sadique qui parle. **

**Ah vi de plus, j'ai posté trois bidules en deux semaines, sachez que c'est exceptionnel. Je reprends les cours donc vilà vive les cours.**

**Sur ce je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>REPONSES REWIEWS : <strong>

**SianaReiguon : Si je t'ai fait mal dearie, alors j'ai fait mon job comme il faut x) Pour le happy ending c'est pas gagné mais... happy endings always start with hope. Merci encore ! **

**Clois4ever51 : Tes désirs sont des ordres, voilà la suite et merci ! **

**Kensi33 : Mercii la voilà ! **

**Guest : Merci chou ! **

**Joan : Aw thank you ! **

**Jennaaaa : J'ai un style assez spécial fin tu me diras c'est le principe d'un style être spécial keuf je m'embrouille. Ravie que tu aies continué à lire finalement xD Un baiser d'amour véritable ne marche pas lorsque l'autre partie a oublié la personne dearie ;)**

**Nessny : Rohh mais je suis la seule qui espère du drama comme ça ? xD Thank u darling ! **

**Barbie56 : Mais enfin si y a pas d'angst its not funny hehew. **

**Eleea : Aww merciii. Ravie si j'ai pu retranscrire les émotions d'emma. Que ça finisse bien hein ? On verra hehew. **

**Aryah : Tu sais je suis tellement heureuse quand je vois que tivaein viennent me lire du cs like tu connais mes textes depuis le début et tout. *essuie une larme* Je suis toute émue. J'espère que tu continueras à me lire ! **

* * *

><p><strong>" Ma peur, la voilà, j'ai perdu quelque chose d'important que je ne peux pas retrouver alors que j'en ai besoin. C'est la peur du type qui a perdu ses lunettes et à qui l'opticien annonce qu'il n'y en a plus une seule paire dans le monde entier, qu'il devra faire sans dorénavant. " John Green. <strong>

* * *

><p>Un jour, Regina comprend enfin pourquoi Killian est encore là mais ne l'est plus en même temps, et Emma en est soulagée, jusqu'au moment où elle pénètre dans son bureau et croise son regard et quelque chose se brise en elle.<p>

Elle a déjà vu Regina bouleversée, mais elle ne l'a jamais vu afficher cette expression.

_Je suis désolée,_ lui soufflent ses iris noires.

Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupe mais elle ne peut que lui faire signe de tout lui expliquer, le cœur à l'envers.

-Lors de ta confrontation avec notre Reine des Neiges, elle a planté de multiple bout de verre dans sa poitrine, débute-t-elle, et le simple souvenir humidifie le regard de la sauveuse.

-Si tu pouvais m'informer de quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant, siffle-t-elle, j'étais là pour ton information.

Regina ne réplique pas, se contente de continuer son explication.

-Belle s'est servie des symptômes de notre merveille à une main et a fait le lien avec un très ancien comte.

Elle marque une courte pause et Emma sent son cœur battre à s'en décrocher.

-Ce qui a infecté Hook n'est tout autre que des fragments minuscules d'un miroir enchanté. Ce miroir empêche à la personne de voir la beauté autour de lui, et donc d'aimer. Ce qui explique son attitude par rapport à ta personne. Et son désir de vengeance.

-D'accord, mais comment on les enlève ?

L'ancienne maire baisse les yeux, se mord les lèvres.

-On ne peut pas. Une couche de glace entoure son cœur Emma.

Elle cesse de respirer.

(Ça fait mal.)

Un instant.

Et puis ça bouillonne à l'intérieur.

-Attend tu es en train de me dire que Killian gèle de l'intérieur à cause d'un putain de miroir enchanté ?!

Si elle s'écoutait, elle fonderait en larmes. Alors elle fait ce qu'elle sait le mieux faire : se barricader derrière des murs et transformer sa peine en colère.

Avant, il l'aidait avec ça, il lui prouvait qu'on pouvait se montrer fragile sans craindre de voir sa faiblesse utiliser contre soi. Mais ce temps est révolu, envolé à l'instant même où Killian Jones a fermé les yeux trois mois plus tôt.

-Si on ne trouve pas de solution, il va mourir Emma.

Regina ne lui dit pas que personne n'a jamais su rompre cette malédiction, elle ne lui dit pas qu'il n'y aucun espoir, elle ne lui dit rien et se contente de lui presser l'épaule et la regarder quitter son bureau avec toute la peine du monde sur les épaules.

.

Il fait un froid de canard à Storybrook mais ça ne l'empêche pas de marcher dans la neige à sa recherche, il a disparu cet idiot, et ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il n'a rien tenté pour obtenir sa chère vengeance.

(Rumplestilskin lui a expliqué que son désir de vengeance est décuplé puisque c'est le seul sentiment qu'il lui reste. Super.)

Et cette maudite Reine de Neiges est toujours dans la nature, et elle sait pertinemment qu'elle met tout le monde en danger en le cherchant lui, en étant à la poursuite d'un fantôme.

Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans la poudreuse, elle a froid, elle est gelée, elle ne sent plus ses extrémités mais étrangement, depuis qu'elle sait qu'il va crevé et qu'elle ne peut rien y faire, elle se sent davantage obligée de contrer la règle et de le sauver.

Elle sait aussi que plus le temps passe, plus son cœur gèle, et plus il vire vers la version la plus dangereuse de lui-même.

Elle fronce les sourcils en discernant le port enneigé et elle aperçoit ce bateau sur la rive, un bateau qui est peut être fondu dans la masse lorsque les pêcheurs sont là mais qui détonne étrangement dans le paysage désormais.

Elle pousse un profond soupir,_ il est encore là_, et s'élance vers le petit navire.

(Elle se souvient de la pression de ses mains autour de son cou alors qu'il lui demande où est passé le Jolly Roger, elle se souvient des larmes qui emplissent ses yeux et la façon dont il lui rit au nez lorsqu'elle lui assure qu'il l'a sacrifiée pour elle. Et puis la façon dont il la relâche au sol, comme une poupée de chiffon, comme une moins que rien. Elle se souvient de son regard empli de haine et de l'éclat fou y régnant. Elle se souvient comme elle s'était recroquevillée contre le mur, son visage entre ses genoux, et comme elle avait pleuré à s'en assécher les yeux, le cœur en morceaux et l'esprit en bordel.)

(Elle se souvient de la marque de ses doigts restée sur sa peau, et comme elle avait usé de stratagème pour la cacher à ses parents, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils lui interdiraient de continuer à l'affronter, parce que même si on abandonne pas les personnes qu'on aime, il faut savoir reconnaître quand cette personne n'existe plus.)

Elle monte sur le bateau en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, les mains tremblantes bien malgré elle.

Et puis elle la voit, cette maudit Reine, cette mère qui l'a abandonnée elle aussi, qui lui a volé ses souvenirs et volé son amour.

-Emma, tu es là.

Et elle la déteste quand elle utilise son prénom, parce qu'elle discerne des souvenirs d'enfance, elle discerne ce réconfort que l'appellation a dû maintes fois déclencher, elle discerne toute la tendresse que l'on donne à un enfant.

Mais elle n'en veut pas.

-Laissez-moi passer, je sais qu'il est là.

Cet ordre a les accents chantants d'une menace.

La femme soupire, baisse un peu le regard, et marmonne d'un ton dérisoire :

-De toute façon c'est trop tard.

L'instant suivant il n'y a plus de Reine, juste ce vent glacial qui lui fouette le visage et lui serre le cœur.

Elle est peut être stupide mais elle n'en a rien à faire, tout ce qui compte c'est lui, ce foutu espoir qui lui répète qu'elle peut le sauver, il suffit qu'elle y croit, mais elle est si fatiguée d'y croire et d'être déçue, et il y a la dedans aussi le fait qu'elle est folle amoureuse d'un fantôme.

(Parfois elle se demande si elle n'a pas rêvé de lui, si elle n'a pas rêvé d'une utopie, de son prince charmant. De cet être revenant chaque fois pour elle, de cet homme capable de tout donner pour même la possibilité de la revoir. Parfois elle se demande si Killian Jones a réellement existé et le trouble devient si dérangeant qu'elle avale son verre de rhume cul sec en se sermonnant._ Vraiment pas le moment de perdre la tête Emma_.)

La jeune femme ferme un bref instant les yeux, déglutie, et se dirige avec encore plus de conviction vers les quartiers du capitaine, les jambes tremblantes sur ce pont gelé. En fond sonore, les battement anarchiques de son palpitant et son sang qui bat dans ses veines.

Et alors qu'elle pénètre dans la cabine, elle s'attend à tout.

Sauf à le voir allongé dans son lit, serrant ses genoux contre lui, les dents qui claquent et les lèvres affreusement pâles.

-Oh mon dieu Killian.

Et elle est peut être complètement stupide (elle l'est décidément) mais elle s'élance vers lui comme quatre mois auparavant. Il ne lève même pas un œil vers elle alors qu'elle le retourne et cale son dos contre sa poitrine, mêlant sa main droite à la sienne en lui assurant que _ça va aller, je vais te sortir de là_.

_Menteuse._

Il relève finalement ses prunelles glacées vers elle et son cœur semble s'arrêter de battre face à la douleur qu'elle y lit.

-Tu ne … devrais pas ...être là, il murmure et elle lui sourit entre des larmes dont elle n'est pas consciente.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, s'entend-t-elle assurer, sa petite main serrant la sienne avec ardeur.

Et bien sûr qu'elle ne peut pas l'abandonner quand elle l'a déjà perdu.

-Tu aurais... dû arrêter...de m'aimer...

Elle écarquille les yeux alors qu'il lui dédit un stupide sourire et elle voudrait le gifler mais elle a peur de le faire partir plus vite.

Et elle ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'il est en train de mourir qu'il est d'un coup un peu plus civile avec elle.

-Si tu crois que j'ai pas essayé.

Elle est parfaitement consciente qu'il ne l'aime pas plus qu'hier, qu'il est juste peut être un peu content de ne pas rendre son dernier souffle seul.

-Presque désolé...de t'avoir...oubliée.

Elle lui sourit et elle ne peut empêcher toute sa tendresse de ressortir dans l'éclat de ses prunelles bondées de larmes.

-Shh, c'est de ma faute.

Et le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. Si elle n'avait pas décidé d'affronter cette reine glacée toute seule, il ne serait jamais venu la protéger et il n'aurait jamais été blessé.

Si elle n'avait pas été têtue et fière, il serait là pour la consoler et embrasser tendrement sa tempe, lui assurant que_ tout va bien, love, on a vu pire n'est-ce pas ? _

Quelques secondes s'écoulent où elle se contente d'être là pour lui, là pour un autre, parce qu'elle a déjà enterré son amour, ne reste que cette carcasse vide sans âme.

Elle a déjà vécu cette scène, elle en connaît déjà l'issu, elle sait déjà ce qu'il en découlera. Pas besoin d'être triste, il a déjà laissé ce trou dans sa poitrine, il est déjà parti.

C'est pourquoi elle ne pousse aucun cri lorsque ses lèvres masculines toutes bleues s'étirent une dernière fois, c'est pourquoi aucune phrase insensée ne passe la barrière de sa bouche gercée alors qu'elle n'étreint plus qu'une figure de glace.

Elle ferme alors très fort les yeux, très très fort, ses larmes roulant délicatement le long de ses joues et elle s'allonge près de lui, elle cale son visage contre sa poitrine pour toujours immobile et elle reste juste là, contre lui.

Après quatre mois d'agonie voilà la fin, l'espoir est mort, et elle en est profondément soulagée parce que ça faisait trop mal d'attendre un miracle malgré tout.

Elle pleure pourtant, elle pleure comme une enfant, silencieusement, le nez enfoncé dans sa poitrine froide.

Qu'est ce qu'elle va devenir maintenant sans espoir, hein.

Ses larmes contraste parfaitement avec toute cette glace l'entourant, paraissent lui brûler la peau à chaque passage, douleur dérisoire comparée à la plaie béante qui lui fait office de cœur.

Et puis le visage de la jeune femme se soulève, très doucement, c'est à peine perceptible, mais c'est réel.

Et elle ne comprend pas au début ce mouvement dont elle n'est pas l'auteure, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il semble devenir de plus en plus chaud,_ peut être qu'on s'habitue à la glace au bout d'un moment_, et puis elle entend un gémissement et elle écarquille les yeux.

Oh mon dieu.

Et alors elle relève ses yeux embués, le cœur battant la chamade, et pour la première fois depuis une éternité elle croise tout l'amour du monde, tout l'amour du monde dans deux prunelles océan qui la fixent et lisent en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Et le sanglot qui défigure son visage est terrible alors qu'il la prend contre lui, niche son visage dans le creux de son cou, murmurant _tu l'as fait Emma_, et elle reste là les yeux écarquillés et l'instant suivant elle est terrible, elle est révoltée et s'accroche à lui à s'en briser les os, ses gestes sont fous et rageurs, amoureux et incontrôlables.

-Plus jamais tu m'entends, plus jamais !

Et elle rit, elle pleure, elle lui hurle dessus, elle prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse à en faire saigner ses lèvres, elle se niche contre la chaleur de sa poitrine et elle l'entend rire cet idiot, elle l'entend rire bon sang et elle voudrait le prendre en quatre yeux et lui dire combien elle a souffert, mais qu'elle s'est battue pour lui, et elle veut qu'il soit fière d'elle, qu'il lui dise qu'il n'aurait pas fait mieux (même si évidement il aurait fait mieux ).

Et puis finalement elle se calme, elle inspire une profonde bouffée d'air et lui la dévisage avec son petit sourire plein de tendresse.

-Je t'aime, elle murmure du bout des lèvres, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues roses, le nez encore tout rouge d'avoir pleuré, des larmes séchées sur les joues.

Quel spectacle dites-moi.

Et il ne répond rien cet idiot.

Se contente de la dévisager comme il sait bien faire, et il y a quatre mois elle se serait plaint mais là tout de suite elle est bien trop euphorique et heureuse de le revoir.

(Finalement il ne lui a jamais menti.)

-Je sais.

_Idiot._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Donc voilà, il faut savoir que dans le conte original ce sont les larmes de la jeune fille qui déplacent les éclats du coeur du jeune homme, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris.<em>**

**_Aussi je n'ai pas développé l'affrontement avec la SQ parce que euh j'avais aucune idée comment la battre xD Donc du coup voilà. Ca casse le mythe. _**

**_Sur ce, à très bientôt._**

**_Amy. _**


End file.
